iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
The War of the Five Kings
The War of the Five Kings was a large, widespread conflict fought throughout the Seven Kingdoms from 298AC to 300AC. Over the course of the war, five men claimed kingly titles: Joffrey Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, and Renly Baratheon all claimed the Iron Throne, whilst Robb Stark and Balon Greyjoy crowned themselves as independents. Some men fell and others took their places. Aegon VI Targaryen, the purported son of Rhaegar Targaryen, also joined the war for the Iron Throne. Daenerys Targaryen, having missed the majority of the conflict, landed in Westeros as Aegon VI Targaryen was assaulting the walls of King's Landing. His Golden Company did not survive long, cooked to a crisp by Daenaerys Targaryen's dragons. By nightfall, half the city was consumed by fire, and the Red Keep turned into a smouldering ruin. Only the Iron Throne remained, along with the dragon bones that were hidden below. Daenaerys Targaryen swiftly subjugated the war-torn realm with her dragons. She was victorious. Across the Blackwater, she established a new royal keep. A city sprouted at its feet in a matter of years: Queen's Landing: the legacy of Daenaerys Targaryen's conquest. Factions * The King on the Iron Throne: Joffrey Baratheon, the ostensible heir of King Robert Baratheon. The Westerlands under House Lannister and the loyal Houses of the Crownlands supported Joffrey Baratheon. After the defeat of House Stark, Joffrey Baratheon was poisoned at his own wedding feast, his brother Tommen succeeding him. ** His Successor, Tommen Baratheon, was King Robert's second heir. Young as he was, he had three regents before he was eventually burnt to death in the Red Keep by Drogon. * The King in Highgarden: Renly Baratheon, the youngest brother of King Robert. Despite possessing no rightful claim to the throne, Renly commanded the loyalty of the Stormlands and earned the support of the Reach by marrying Margaery Tyrell of Highgarden. Renly died early in the war. Rumours suggested that Brienne the Blue of his own Rainbowguard murdered him, while others believed that there were darker forces at play. * The King in the North and the Trident: Robb Stark, the heir of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. The Northern lords and the Riverlords under House Tully, his mother's House, supported his cause. He was murdered at the Red Wedding alongside his mother and fellow supporters. Roose Bolton was named Warden of the North soon thereafter. * The King in the Narrow Sea: Stannis Baratheon, the elder of King Robert’s younger brothers. Initially supported at Dragonstone by his vassals, Stannis acquired the loyalty of the majority of the storm lords, House Florent, and briefly both branches of House Fossoway after Renly's death. He nearly lived long enough to see the end of the war, having died besieging Winterfell during a blizzard. ** His Successor, Shireen Baratheon, was pardoned and allowed continued the Baratheon line Storm's End. * The King of the Iron Islands: Balon Greyjoy. Having failed in a previous attempt at independence, the war gave Balon yet another opportunity. He was supported by the lords and captains of the Iron Islands. He fell off a bridge and died. ** His Successor, Euron Greyjoy, attacked the Shield Islands and then the Reach, which lead to his eventual death. The War Winds Down with Black Wings Dany and Aegon and Drogon and all goes here. Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Non-Player Made Category:Iron Throne Wars